Meant For Me
by CreddieShipper
Summary: Alternate ending to iSpeed Date in Carly's POV. Creddie.


**I do not own iCarly. If I did Carly and Freddie would already be together. This is my version for the ending of iSpeed Date. The Creddie moment at the end is adorable. This will be Carly's POV since she looked like she enjoyed the moment as much as Freddie :D**

* * *

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled at Austin. The talkative and annoying Austin who I wanted to strangle with my bare hands. Does this guy ever shut his trap and let someone else speak?

"What is your problem?" He looked at me a little shocked unbeknownst that he is the problem.

"You haven't let me finished a sentence the entire night and I'm sick of it! Its like you don't want me to..", the hob knocker interrupted me yet again and that's when I finally snapped. "Get out of here!" Austin scrambled out the door and that left Freddie and myself alone.

"And then there were two", Freddie said after Austin fled Groovy Smoothies.

"Yes just us thank God", I nonchalantly held my smoothie cup while Freddie put the lid back onto his. Then I asked "Not a very fun dance was it?"

"Nope."

After a few seconds Freddie stood up, looked at me and shrugged. I had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking, but I still asked _what _to see for myself.

"Don't you think we deserve one nice dance tonight with a person we don't want to kill?" I couldn't help but smile. He looked so sweet and adorable. How could I say no to that?

"Absolutely", I stood up as Freddie asked T-Bo to turn the music up. T-Bo did so with a smile and a look of approval. Freddie then turned around with that trademark grin and put his hands around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and we started to dance. We both looked into each others eyes and smiled. I was no longer taller than him as he stood a good two inches above me. Now that I think about it a lot has changed about Fredward Benson. He stood more muscular and had a, dare I admit it, really sexy voice. Any girl would be lucky to have him. Why haven't I given in to his charm? I can easily have a boyfriend if I just say yes to Freddie, who constantly flirts with me. To be honest I don't want to jeopardize our friendship by moving to something more intimate. What if the relationship didn't work out? Could we still be friends like before? Important questions.

_Here in your arms you take me.._

As the song played my emotions were beginning to change all of a sudden. I leaned my head onto Freddie's shoulder and he pressed his head to mine in a comforting embrace. Would it be worth taking a risk by being Freddie's girlfriend? It would make him very happy and I truly care deeply for him. _Carly this is your chance to show him you feel the same, _the little voice in my head told me as the song neared the end. We both slowly began to unwrapped our arms and took another look into each others eyes and paused. Then we both leaned in, our lips touching softly. This kiss is the most tender, loving kiss I have ever had. Who knew Freddie was a good kisser? Well maybe Sam, but that's another story for another night. Neither of us wanted to break our first kiss together, but we soon needed air.

"Carly, I..", I shushed him with another kiss to the lips. I smiled and he did the same as we kissed. After another make-out session, we both again needed air.

Freddie brushed a part of my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. He took my face into his hands and said "You don't know how long I have been waiting for this night. I love you so much Carly and always will." I could tell he really meant that and I cupped his face into my hands.

"Freddie, I love you too", a huge smile appeared on his face.

"You really mean that Carly?"

"Absolutely", I smiled back and hugged him tight.

"Carly will you be my girlfriend?"

I looked up at him and said " Yes Freddie. I will be your girlfriend", with that we leaned in once more. I knew Freddie was the man for me. He always stood by me and I know he always will.

"I should get you home. Its almost midnight. We don't want Spencer hunting us down," he chuckled. I chuckled back and he took my hand. We proceeded our way out the door as T-Bo yelled "Night lovebirds!"

We broke the news of our relationship to Freddie's mom when she picked us up. "I knew you loved my son", she obviously took the news well. When we arrived back to Bushwell, Mrs. Benson left us to ourselves in the hallway. I decided to tell Spencer the news since Freddie did the same with his mother. We kissed and hugged one last time and I headed in.

"Love you."

"I love you too Freddie. Goodnight."

"Night."

I closed the door and headed upstairs to my second floor room_. _I changed into my pink pajamas with red hearts and laid onto my purple quilt. There was a picture of a younger Freddie and I on my dresser. I took the picture, stared at it for a moment, ran my finger over Freddie and thought _This wasn't such a bad dance after all._

_**The End.**_


End file.
